This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that enable change of all or a part of a display image by simple image processing.
There has been known an image processing apparatus such as a game apparatus that arranges a character object and point of view in a virtual three-dimensional space and displays the view in the space viewed from the point of view on a monitor. With such an apparatus, virtual reality can be achieved.
If growth of the hair of the character object arranged in the virtual three-dimensional space can be simply expressed in accordance with a user's setting or with the passage of time, it is expected that virtual reality can be improved further. Similarly, if an object getting wet with a liquid such as water and a liquid such as water oozing out from an object can be simply expressed, this is expected to contribute to providing a more realistic virtual reality.